Princess Ivy
Princess Ivy is the main antagonist of the Sofia the First special The Curse of Princess Ivy. She is known for creating black butterflies to erase the whole kingdom of Enchancia. Also, she is known to be portrayed as an evil princess. Background Personality Ivy's most defining character trait is her hunger for power. She wasn't satisfied with her exceptional magical abilities, she wanted to rule the kingdom. Her wishes come before everyone else, even her own sister who she betrayed and attempted to dethrone. She had no qualms with conquering someone else's kingdom, enchanting people, or harming innocent children. She won't help solve a problem if it doesn't affect her. She is proud and will not easily accept help from others or admit that she has a problem. Ivy is very intelligent. When she was freed, she quickly adopted a kind personality to fool Amber and find out how she got to Enchancia and how to keep herself from being sent back to the island. She uses flattery to get people to open up to and trust her but will quickly betray them when she gets what she wants. However, she isn't vindictive. She cares about her butterflies who she knows by name and was worried when she couldn't find them. She willingly helped Roma and let him stay by her side and even grew to care about him. When she thought she lost Roma, she realized she cared for him and was heartbroken at the thought of losing him forever. With Sofia's help, she accepted this feeling and became a caring person. History The Curse of Princess Ivy Ivy was once a Princess of a far away black and white Kingdom who became jealous of her older sister becoming Queen. When she tried to overthrow her sister to gain the crown, she was caught, and marooned on a deserted island, where she was imprisoned for a decade before the special. Unfortunately, this would not be the last time anyone would hear of her. When Amber found out about Sofia's amulet, she jealously took it so she could have a turn. Unfortunately, stealing Sofia's amulet was a very bad deed and activated its safeguard against thievery and the amulet put a curse on Amber by summoning Ivy and setting her free. Now free from her isolated prison, she plans to claim the Kingdom of Enchancia as her own by overthrowing King Roland and turning the whole land black and white to suit her taste. After learning that the Amulet would send her where she came from, Ivy sent one of her butterflies to take it from Amber so she could destroy it to avoid going back to her island prison. She and her butterflies went to see Everburn the Elder Dragon to melt the Amulet. Cedric stated that to stop Ivy, Amber had to break this curse, and Cedric suggested that Amber break the curse by returning Sofia's Amulet back to her. At the Blazing Palisades, Cedric, Sofia, and Amber distracted Ivy and Everburn with a flock of birds to frighten the butterflies. Amber returned the Amulet to Sofia, but it wasn't enough to break the curse. After the sisters fell down a chasm outside of the cave, Ivy told her butterflies to get the amulet, but Everburn threatened to roast the butterflies if she doesn't leave the little Princesses alone. At the castle, Ivy had hit Sofia's and Amber's family with her memory-erasing dragonflies. When Amber refused to give Ivy the Amulet, Ivy was about to hit Sofia with a dragonfly when Amber jumped in front of her, letting the dragonfly erase her own memory. Ivy was about to hit Sofia with another dragonfly, but it kept disappearing. Amber's self-sacrifice had broken the curse, and Ivy was sent back to her island prison. When the curse was broken, nobody except Sofia and her animal friends remembered Ivy or what happened because her dragonflies erased everyone else's memories. Ivy's True Colors At some point, Ivy took in an injured skunk and named him Roma, helping him recover and feeding him. Ivy makes her reappearance in "Ivy's True Colors", where the Amulet summons Sofia to help Ivy. Due to their previous encounter, Ivy treats Sofia with disdain and initially refuses her help, until Sofia informs her that the Amulet cannot send her back to Enchancia until she helps Ivy. After Roma informs Sofia that Ivy's butterflies have gone missing, Ivy relents. Together with Sofia, they find the butterflies circling a patch of colorful flowers. Although Sofia helps Ivy retrieve her butterflies, the Amulet doesn't send her back; Ivy dismisses Sofia's predicament as not her problem and returns home. It turns out that Miss Nettle grew the flowers, Wake Upsy Daisies, as a cure for the "Deep Sleeps": a magical phenomenon that affects animals and puts them to sleep indefinitely. The magic in Ivy's butterflies allowed them to grow, and without them the flowers cannot survive. Ivy refuses Sofia and Miss Nettle the use of her butterflies, forcing them to free the butterflies with Roma's assistance. Upon discovering this, Ivy is angry at Roma for his betrayal and chases after Sofia and Miss Nettle, sending her memory-erasing dragonflies after Miss Nettle to harass the fairy. Unable to disobey Ivy, Roma helps her recover the butterflies but soon falls victim to the Deep Sleeps. To Ivy's surprise, she begins experiencing sadness and worry over losing her only friend, and when Sofia points this out to her, this convinces Ivy to free the butterflies. Having come to realize that it feels good to help, Ivy assists Miss Nettle in growing the Wake Upsy Daisies, and the local animals gift Ivy a wooden throne out of gratitude. Ivy realizes that her original goals of wanting a kingdom of her own were misguided, now that she has one in the form of her island prison, surrounded by friends. This realization allows the Amulet to send Sofia home. Powers and Abilities Ivy has her own black and white magic to create black and white butterflies that, upon touching something, drain all its colors, leaving it black, white and gray. However, her main weapon is her ability to create dragonflies. These bugs can take away memories by circling its victim. The sting, though not painful, is strong and victims will fall to the ground in a daze. They will not remember anything since they woke up. However, more stings can take away more memories. Ivy implies that enough stings can make a person forget their own name. This power makes Princess Ivy much more dangerous than she appears as the memories her insects take are gone forever. Even after she was defeated and her bugs vanquished, Sofia's family had no recollection of the wicked princess. If Ivy had gone through with her promise to take away all of Sofia's or Amber's memories, they would have remained oblivious to their real identities till their dying days. Trivia *She shares the same hair color as other villains, most closely resembling Cruella De Vil from One Hundred and One Dalmatians. **Ivy also shares the same name as Cruella's niece, Ivy De Vil, from 101 Dalmatians: The Series. **The hair color scheme is also commonly used by other villains, such as Cedric the Sorcerer, the evil Alex Russo from The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex, and also the future counterpart of Shego from Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time has a similar white streak in her black hair. *She is the first princess summoned by the Amulet that is not a Disney Princess and doesn't appear with benevolent intentions. *She is the second princess, not of the Disney Princess line-up, that is not a child and is much older than a preteen, to appear on Sofia the First and the first is Cora from "The Floating Palace". *She is the first villain in the series to try and destroy the Amulet of Avalor instead of stealing it for its power, unlike Cedric and Miss Nettle and this was because she was summoned by the Amulet; if the Amulet is destroyed she cannot be sent back. *She is the first evil princess to appear on the show (second if the viewers include Sofia's evil copy, Sofia the Worst). *Ivy is the first princess to be summoned by a curse instead of an emergency. Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Villains Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Characters Category:Siblings